Familiar Strangers
by Distracted Dreamer
Summary: My story is not one of those about some unfortunate circumstance and misery which finally led to a happy ending. I am the 3rd child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. However they are all perfect strangers to me, I spent the majority of my childhood not knowing who they were and more importantly who I was. Will I ever find a place within my family or will they remain familiar strangers
1. Chapter 1

My story is not one of those about some unfortunate circumstance and misery which finally led to a happy ending, you see many people think they know my story and for the most part they do. My name is Reika Uchiha; I am the third child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, 7 years younger than Itachi and 2 years younger than Sasuke. However they are all perfect strangers to me, I spent the majority of my childhood not knowing who they were and more importantly who I was. To many my story begins when I was 4 years old and abducted from the forest surrounding the family home.

At this point I still don't know what happened between then and the time about a year later where I was found wondering along the coast of the land of fire. I was found by an old fisherman and his wife covered in dirt, cuts and bruises and with a broken arm. They took me to the hospital where I was prodded and poked by the doctors. I was thankful that the old couple who introduced themselves as Isamu and Mai Ishida insisted on staying with me, as the doctors were really intimidating to a child who barely had a grasp on what was going on. Eventually while we were waiting for someone the social services Mai gently coaxed me for my name and eventually I stuttered out 'rei' as that was all I could remember of my name. When Hiromi arrived from social services the Ishida's insisted that I stayed with them instead of in a care home while Hiromi tried to track down who I was and where I was from.

I lived with the Ishida's for a year where I began talking again and even started school until the night of the fire. It was the early hours of the morning when Isamu and Mai dragged me from my bed, the room filled with smoke, flames licking the walls of the house, I couldn't tell where they were coming from or where I was going. As we reached the door the roof collapsed and Isamu pushed the both of us out of the way. During the morning while I was being treated for superficial burns on my arms and legs Hiromi arrived, in my panicked state I asked where Mai was as I had no seen her since she was rushed to the hospital, then came the heart break Mai had inhaled to much smoke and her lungs couldn't cope. The two people that cared for me the most were now gone and I was alone. In the following years I got transferred between a number of care homes with each dead end that Hiromi found but even then she left. In one of the towns Hiromi found love and left her job as my social worker which resulted in me being transferred to a care home in Konoha which was more adapted for 'troubled children'. I didn't like my new social worker, to him I was a lost cause too troubled to be placed in a family and no viable information to my past. So I took charge of my own story.

**Well a new story although probably not the best time to start as I have just started university, driving lessons and moved house so free time is a rarity, so there wont be any structure to updates but I do have most of the basics of the story mapped out just need to get pen to paper. **

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it has been super insane at university which is why I am only just updating. I have made a few tweaks since the prologue that I haven't had chance to re-write yet so they are:**

**Name changed from Rei to Ami – this is mainly cause I'm also writing this as an original work for my sister who doesn't know the fandom and the name fit better.**

**The social worker never changed, just went on leave, I found this to be a bit more believable.**

**I think that's it and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Ami had been in care for the past 5 years since her adoptive parents had died. Add this to the previous traumas of being found wondering around with amnesia and clear signs of abuse it was no surprise that she was labelled a 'troubled child'. The only person that had stayed with her from the beginning was her social worker Hiromi. It was Hiromi that had managed to get her transferred to the city. Her new foster parents Kasey and James specialise in special needs cases and are meant to be able to cope with some of Ami's more challenging behaviours, Ami was not yet convinced, none of the other homes kept her for long.

They chose the city because of the wider range of medical facilities that were available, in the hope that they could find some kind of therapy or treatment to unlock her memories, to find out who she was, and track down her family.

"Ami, honey it's time for school." Kasey called to her from the kitchen as she finished packing her bag. As Ami walked in she just looked at Kelsey and like every other morning remained silent as she collected her things.

"And it's a full day I'm afraid, cause of the trip so I thought I could pick you up after and we could all go out for dinner." Yet again Kelsey was met with silence, but she did receive a nod as Ami made her way out the house, which was more than she would have got a few weeks ago.

Ami hated going to school but Hiromi insisted that it was time for her to socialise with others her own age. So no more one to one tutors at the home. Sure she went to school when she lived with the Palmers but that was years ago, so much had happened since then. Luckily they didn't want to traumatise her further so the deal was she would attend morning sessions and slowly build up to full time, except for today.

Today they were going to visit the local police unit and Ami was dreading it. The school didn't have a problem with her lack of vocalisation it was the other children. You tend to become a target when they realise that you won't retaliate and even more when they realise you won't tell anyone.

Before she knew it the small class was beginning their tour and one of the first places they went was the forensic department. In all fairness Ami wasn't even listening, drifting off into her own world until something caught her attention.

"Another way we can use DNA is to run it through our database which can tell us if it has been recorded in any other cases, so we could tell you if were a criminal at a crime scene or identify a missing person." Their guide explained.

Ami's head snapped up, eyes suddenly alert. Surely it couldn't be that simple, Hiromi had been trying to track down her family for years but with no memory they weren't making much progress.

"Oh the poor little freak thinks she can find her family." Caitlin sneered, apparently she never liked Ami and made her very aware of that fact. "Face it they got rid of you, no one wants a kid too stupid to talk." Everyone just laughed while the teacher made a poor attempt at reprimanding Caitlin. But the truth was, what she said affected her much more than she's like to admit. While she had dreamed of finding her family, there was always the doubt.

The guide looked at her sympathetically, you didn't need to know the details to see that this was a troubled child. Then a thought crossed his mind as he beamed at the young girl.

"Okay then, how about a demonstration." And just like that Ami found herself at the front of the class with a technician swabbing the inside of her mouth.

"All set we can get the results at the end of the day and see what we can tell just from your DNA."

As the day went on Ami was in her own world of fear and apprehension, what if she was getting her hopes up for nothing. But what if she did match someone, what if she wasn't who she assumed she was, what if, what if, one after another the thoughts passed through her head.

Faster than it seemed the day came to an end and the class was gathered in the lab again while their guide went to gather the results. Their guide looked over at her briefly before he motioned for her teacher to go over, and while they were talking they kept glancing over at Ami. And if there was one thing the numerous care homes had taught her, it was that this kind of behaviour from adults usually meant something had happened and they had no idea how to tell you.


End file.
